


Inferiority Complex

by exbex



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Image, Foreplay, Light Bondage, Love Bites, Multi, Suit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7243729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times someone made their partner feel beautiful, and one time it wasn't necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dex and Nursey

**Author's Note:**

> Check Please! belongs to Ngozi Ukazu

Dex has never, in all of his years of playing hockey, been so glad that the season is over. Just the thought of the chirping he’d have to endure is enough to make his ears turn pink. 

He and Nurse aren’t exactly a secret, but he still prefers to maintain some sense of privacy. He starts to count the number of marks, stops at four, and turns to glare at his boyfriend’s smug smirk.

“What the hell were you thinking anyway?”

“I was just marking every place that I think is pretty.”

Dex narrows his eyes, but he feels the blush spreading to his cheeks, down his neck, creeping towards his chest. “You’re…” He’s at a complete loss for words, looking at Nurse looking at him as if he’s the greatest thing Nurse has ever laid eyes on. “…crazy” he finishes lamely.

Nurse’s look goes from triumphant to predatory. “Still don’t believe me? Alright, I’ll just have to add to the collection. Make sure that everyone knows you’re mine.”

“Derek, stop.” Dex’s no nonsense tone leaves Nurse perched on the edge of the bed, suddenly looking uncertain. Dex bites his lip, inhales, then exhales slowly. “My turn,” he says, managing to sound only a little breathless.

He begins by kissing the grin right off Nurse’s face.


	2. Alexei and Kent

As turned on as he is, Alexei squirms a little, testing the binds that have him tied to each of the four bedposts. He watches as Kent takes his hard cock in hand and strokes idly, his eyes roaming over every inch of Alexei.

Alexei isn’t exactly sure what’s about to happen, but he’s pretty sure it’s going to make him forget how to speak English.

“You think I’m the pretty one, hmm Alexei?”

Alexei looks over Kent’s naked form. “You look like Michaelangelo sculpted you,” he replies.

Kent’s eyes take on the mischievous look that Alexei is sure is designed to make his mouth go dry. “You need two things, Alexei. First, the right accessory. So I’m just going to ride your cock for a while. Second, you need to watch me come all over both of us without even touching myself, which is going to be really easy to do because my boyfriend is a gorgeous Russian stallion.”

Some people call Kent one of the most competitive players in the League. Alexei figures they don’t know the half of it.


	3. Jack and Eric

Eric doesn’t see Jack in his captain mode much off the ice, but something shifted at dinner when Eric made the idle comment about having the body of a thirteen-year-old gymnast. 

Objectively, he knows it isn’t true, but when a guy’s boyfriend is one of the NHL’s rising stars who has also just made People magazine’s 50 most beautiful list, a guy doesn’t dismiss his insecurities that easily.

Jack is nothing if not tenacious. Which is likely one reason he’s positioned a comfortable chair in front of the full-length mirror that the two of them are looking into. Well, Eric is looking into the mirror. Jack is looking at Eric. 

“What do you see?” Jack murmurs into his ear.

A complete overload of information. Jack has Eric riding his cock while he runs his hands over Eric’s body: his legs, his chest, his stomach, eventually taking hold of Eric’s cock and stroking, slowly at first, and then gradually, maddeningly increasing his pace.

If the purpose of this exercise is to dash Eric’s insecurities and change his self-deprecating tendencies, Eric thinks that perhaps Jack has mixed up positive and negative reinforcement in his mind. Because Eric could get used to doing this on a regular basis. He’d even happily get up at 4 AM, he reckons, if it means getting to do this.

“One lucky bastard,” he says, then gasps as Jack intensifies his strokes. “Two lucky bastards?” he amends.


	4. Ransom and Holster

At the moment, Adam definitely understands Shitty’s disdain for clothing. It’s still late morning, but the August heat is already insufferable and the attic feels like the worst choice ever. “What are you doing?” he mumbles as he catches Ransom’s eye.

“Studying,” comes the reply. Ransom is in a similar state of undress and suffering, but as his skin doesn’t take on Adam’s blotchy redness and his hair doesn’t plaster to his forehead, he’s managed to maintain a certain aesthetic.

“Oh really? Just what exactly are you studying with no book and no computer in front of you?”

“Human anatomy,” comes the reply, followed by a smirk.

“Bet you wish you had a more interesting subject,” Adam replies.

“You have ten seconds.”

“Ten seconds to do what?” Adam’s eyebrows rise.

“Ten seconds to get comfortable. Because I’m going to show you exactly what an interesting subject you are.”


	5. Chowder and Farmer

Chris is so happy-go-lucky that it’s easy to miss his insecurities. He’s the kind of person who perceives others’ emotions acutely, but doesn’t dwell on his own as much. Caitlin’s known him long enough to know that he’d rather make her feel beautiful when she complains about being too tall for anything but volleyball rather than talk about how he’s self-conscious about his braces, or how clumsy he is sometimes. She can see it though, when he thinks no one is looking. She tries to get him to smile, tries to make those eyes shine, by giving him compliments. He always ducks his head a little, a small smile at the corners of his mouth. It’s adorable, but she wants to see him beam, wants to see that confidence she knows he possesses.

Caitlin’s sister’s impending wedding provides the perfect opportunity. It’s black-tie optional, and Chris doesn’t have anything fancy enough, so Caitlin, being the good girlfriend she is, offers to help him shop. She’s heard it said that a great suit can do wonders for a man’s confidence, so she plays it for all its worth; helping him pick some out to try on, straightening each tie and just spending a lot of time admiring him and oohing and aahing, biting her bottom lip in the way that she knows makes him crazy. 

By the time he’s decided on one, she leans into him as he’s admiring himself in the mirror, and whispers into his ear. “I have so many fantasies about you dressed like this.” 

He doesn’t take her into the dressing room and strip them both down, but it’s a very near thing.


	6. Lardo and Shitty

Paint and feathers and glue and sweat are all mingling to make Larissa seriously contemplate shaving her entire head. She imagines the feel of air against her scalp and it’s almost enough to make her eyes roll back into her head.

The air-conditioning in their walkup apartment doesn’t do a lot to make her more comfortable, but it does a little. The sound of Shitty warbling off-key tugs a smile out of her, and the sight of him standing completely naked at the sink washing dishes sends a cacophony of thoughts through her head that she is finally, after these few short years, able to thread through and decipher.

Shitty looks over his shoulder and smiles appreciatively. “You are a sight for sore eyes, bro.”

Larissa smirks while peeling off her clothes. “How do you like ‘eau de sweating artist’?

“You know I have a keen appreciation for the finer things in life.” Shitty rinses the last dish and pulls the plug in the drain. 

The sound of the water reminds Larissa of her most immediate goal. “I’m hitting the shower. Your gorgeous ass had better be joining me.”

“My gorgeous ass and the rest of my gorgeous bod would be honored, bro.”


End file.
